The invention relates to a device for mouthpiece exercises in order to reduce the volume when learning and practicing to play a woodwind instrument, in particular a saxophone or a clarinet.
For the player of such woodwind instruments with a single reed, it is important to constantly train and further develop his embouchure. Up until now, the entire instrument was needed for such exercises, which is cumbersome to a certain extent and associated a relatively high volume which has a very disturbing effect on the environment, in particular in inhabited spaces. New teaching methods that are very successful and recognized in expert circles, prescribe exercises in which the student practices his embouchure with the mouthpiece of the woodwind instrument only, i.e., without the corpus. As a result, a quickly progressing learning success is achieved. However, it is a disadvantage of this method that these exercises are not only associated with a significant volume but also causes, in particular when beginners are involved, acute tones so that these exercises are perceived by other humans as nuisance.